


Coffee

by milka121



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Game Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/pseuds/milka121
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to go like this.Drabble.





	Coffee

It wasn’t supposed to go like this.

Akechi should have suspected something like this could happen; an error in calculations, a little bit of entropy. Human factor, unavoidable, even in the best of plans.

He should have, but he haven’t.

Akira’s lips taste like coffee - warm and bitter.

* * *

“Do you ever think about the future?” Akira asks out of the blue. Their breaths hasn’t even calmed down yet, their bodies are still flushed and pressed against each other.

Akechi pulls away and grabs his shirt. “Sometimes.”

“What do you want to do?” Akira props himself on the bed. “After all this, I mean.”

Akechi wants to laugh. ‘All this’? Meaning, after he executes his plan? After he looks Akira in the face and pulls the trigger? After he will make Shido beg on his knees, beg for forgiveness he won’t get?

Akechi doesn’t turn around so that Akira won’t see his face. “Being alive would be nice.”

Akechi waits for Akira’s laugh, but it doesn’t come. Instead, he feels a pair of hands encircling his waist - so familiar, and yet so alien feeling. Akechi has never been touched before like this. He probably never will again, too.

Maybe that’s why he allows Akira to hold him.

* * *

He doesn’t cry when it ends. It was always going to - they both knew it, Akechi could tell. It was left unsaid, between minor gestures and small talk, in the corner of their eyes, always out of grasp, but real and tangible.

He can still feel butterfly kisses, too gentle for him, and the taste of coffee in his mouth - both bitter and sweet. They sting worse than wounds all over him.

Perhaps, things could have been different. Perhaps, Akechi could have succeeded, one way or another, if the gods allowed him. If they haven’t put Kurusu in his way.

It’s easy to pull the trigger when he convinces himself it’s for the greater cause. Revenge. Redemption. All of the above.

But when he gets a choice, an actual choice, for the first time in his life-

The sweetness fights the bitterness, the kisses are deeper than scratches.

Akechi does not cry. It’s not his role to mourn, to remember.

Akira, however - Akira cries.

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously cried when Akechi died


End file.
